myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Felipebross television
Note: This is a dream logo you cannot see in real life. Backgorund: Felipebross Television is owned by greenytoons network. they have 5 logos. Felipebross Productions 1st logo (1982-1991) Logo: on a white background, we see felipebross walking to scratch cat. he picks up scratch cat, throws him, and stares at the viewer. "Felipebross" Fades in. productions slides in. Variant: on Felipebross' computer adventure, the background is a blue background with 1s and 0s. "Felipebross Productions" is formed from 1s and 0s. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: same as the 5th logo GoAnimate Pictures. Music/Sounds Variant: on the FCA Variant, a cosmic version of the logo's music is heard. Avability: 1st seen in the Felipebross Show. it was last seen in the 4th season of the felipebross show. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd logo (1991-2001) Logo: Same as before, but doesn't throw scratch. aslo, the logo was formed by scratch characters. Early Variant: when the company celebrated it's 10th anniversary, the scratch characters stay and comes andd forms 10th anniversary. Later Varaint: on Felipebross productions celebrating 10 years of 10 years (20 years), same as the 10th anniveersary, but when they form 10th anniversary, another 10 with a line above coes on top of the 10. they form "20". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as Before, but when scratch characters are seen, a drumrool starts. Avability: 1st seen in Season 5 of The Felipebross Show and was last seen in the 2nd season of The Felipebross and Eddybross Show. Felipebross TV (2002-2009) Logo: same as before, but the text now reads "Felipebross TV" and scratch cat is replaced by eddybross. it's aslo on a black background. Later Variant: the logo is CGI and now modern looking with the byline "a GoAnimate Pictures Company" under the felipebross TV text. this was introduced in 2008. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as before. Music/Sounds Variants: *on the Felipebross and Eddybross Show, the 1st half of the Scratch Television logo Plays. *on the 2008 variant, when the byline faded in, the music segued to the majestic version of the fanfare. Avability: 1st seen in the 3rd Season of the Felipebross and Eddybross Show. Scare Factor: TBA Felipebross Network Television (2009-2018) Logo: same as the 2008 variant of the Felipebross TV Logo, but eddybross is gone. plus, felipebross doesn't pick up anything and looks at the viewer. the characters are replaced by logos. Early Variant: the characters are used instead of logos, Variants: *on Felipebross network arings of the felipebross and eddybross show, the logo was plastered by the 2002 logo. the early variant was used but eddybross was back. *on SuperMarioLogan, the logo seques to the SML Television logo. Later Variant: the logo is flipped with the logos and text normal. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the 2008 Variant of the previous logo but the majestic fanfare starts when the logos appear. Avability: 1st seen in the 6th season of the felipebross and eddybross show. Felipebross Television (2018-) Logo: same as the later variant of the previous logo, but the byline reads "a Vyond Company" and it takes place on a blue backgrpund with the texts orange. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as Before. Avability: 1st seen in 10 th season the the felipebross and eddybross show. Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos